


Ring

by Lithal



Series: Proposal/Wedding Drabbles [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithal/pseuds/Lithal





	Ring

“Muro-chin, do you want a ring?” 

Himuro looked up from his phone and stared at Murasakibara, who was sitting on the other end of the couch, reading through this month’s issue of  _Baker’s Feast,_ their cat on his head. 

“A ring, Atsushi?” he asked, wondering if he had misheard. 

“Yes,” Murasakibara said. 

“Yes?” Himuro said, still unsure of what he was being asked. If this was a proposal, then Murasakibara was doing a strange job of it. 

He watched as Murasakibara set the magazine on the back of the couch, picked up the cat and put her on his lap, and reached down to pick up a plastic container that he opened and offered Himuro. Inside the container were several cookies shaped like rings. Himuro took one, and then glanced at Murasakibara, who stared back. 

“You look disappointed, Muro-chin,” he said. 

Himuro laughed lightly. “Maybe I was expecting a different kind of ring.” 

“Oh? Don’t worry, I have one of those too,” Murasakibara said, reaching down again. 


End file.
